wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/I/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XI. (Na szczycie ostrokręgu. — Wnętrze krateru. — Morze dokoła. — Ani śladu ziemi. — Widok w prostej linji na wybrzeże. — Hydrografja i orografja. — Czy wyspa jest zamieszkałą czy nie? — Nazwy dane zatokom, przylądkom, rzekom i t. d. — Wyspa Lincolna.) W pół godziny później Cyrus Smith i Harbert powrócili do koczowiska. Inżynier powiedział tylko na razie towarzyszom, że ziemia, na którą los ich wyrzucił, była wyspą i że układanie planów na przyszłość trzeba odłożyć do dnia jutrzejszego. Poczem ułożyli się wszyscy jak kto mógł do snu i „wyspiarze“ nasi używali błogiego wczasu w tej pieczarze bazaltowej, położonej na dwa tysiące pięćset stóp ponad powierzchnią morza, w noc spokojną i cichą. Nazajutrz — 30. marca — po krótkiem śniadaniu złożonem z upieczonego „tragopana,“ objawił inżynier zamiar powtórnego wdrapania się na szczyt wulkanu, ażeby dokładnie przypatrzyć się wyspie, która miała być może dożywotniem więzieniem jego i towarzyszy, w razie gdyby się znajdowała zbyt daleko od lądu lub przynajmniej od szlaku, którym zwykły płynąć okręty przybywające w te archipelagi Cichego oceanu. Tym razem koledzy towarzyszyli mu w tej nowej wyprawie. I oni ciekawi byli obaczyć tę wyspę, która miała na przyszłość zaopatrywać ich wszystkie potrzeby. Mogła być właśnie siódma godzina z rana, gdy Cyrus Smith, Harbert, Pencroff, Gedeon Spilett i Nab opuścili nocne koczowisko. Żaden z nich nie czuł się zaniepokojonym położeniem, w jakiem się znajdowali. Mieli wiarę w siebie, to prawda, lecz trzeba dodać, że podstawa tej wiary, zupełnie inną była u Cyrusa, a inną u jego towarzyszy. Inżynier ufał, gdyż czuł, że potrafi wydrzeć tej dzikiej naturze wszystko, co potrzebnem się okaże do życia dla niego i jego kolegów; ci zaś nie wątpili o niczem dla tego tylko, bo Cyrus Smith był przy nich. Tę delikatną różnicę poznamy później lepiej. Szczególnie Pencroff, po ostatniem zdarzeniu ze sztucznem rozpaleniem ognia, byłby nie rozpaczał ani chwili, gdyby się nawet znalazł na nagiej skale, jeśliby razem z nim był tam inżynier. — A, ba! — zawołał — wyjechaliśmy z Richmondu bez pozwolenia władz miejscowych, to chybaby się licho uwzięło, gdybyśmy tego lub owego pięknego poranku nie wydostali się ztąd, gdzie nas pewnie nikt nie będzie zatrzymywał. Cyrus puścił się tą samą drogą, co dnia poprzedniego. Obeszli dokoła ostrokrąg po tarasie tworzącej jakoby olbrzymie barki góry i przybyli wkrótce do otworu owej bezdennej przepaści. Pogoda była przepyszna. Słońce wznosiło się po czystym lazurze i złociło promieniami swemi wschodnią stronę góry. Stanęli nad brzegiem krateru. Kształt jego trafnie ocenił inżynier w mroku nocnym, był to lejkowaty otwór, który rozszerzając się wznosił się do wysokości tysiąca stóp nad terasę pierwszego ostrokręgu. U spodu czeluści wiły się wąskie i szerokie strumienie zastygłej lawy, jak węże po bokach góry i znaczyły drogę, którą toczyły się niegdyś potoki wulkaniczne, aż do niższych dolin przerzynających północną część wyspy. Wnętrzne ściany krateru, których pochyłość nie przenosiła trzydziestu pięciu do czterdziestu stopni, nie przedstawiały najmniejszych trudności ni przeszkód w drapaniu się do góry. Widać tam było ślady bardzo dawno zakrzepłej lawy, która musiała zapewne dawniej wylewać się przez otwór na szczycie ostrokręgu, zanim ta czeluść boczna nowej nie otworzyła jej drogi. Co się tyczy głębokości tej otchłani wulkanicznej, która łączyła podziemie z kraterem, nie podobna było zmierzyć jej wzrokiem, gdyż ten ginął w ciemnościach. Ale o zupełnem wygaśnięciu wulkanu nie można było wątpić. Zanim ósma nadeszła, Cyrus z towarzyszami swymi stanęli na szczycie krateru, na pagórku stożkowym, który wyrastał na północnym jego brzegu. — Morze! Wszędzie morze! — zawołali razem, jak gdyby usta ich nie mogły powstrzymać tego wyrazu który z nich czynił wyspiarzy. W istocie, morze tylko, nic jak morze, nieprzejrzana okrągła płaszczyzna wody otaczała ich dokoła! Być może, że Cyrus wdrapując się powtórnie na szczyt ostrokręgu, miał nadzieję odkryć w pobliżu ląd jaki lub wyspę, której nie mógł dostrzedz dnia wczorajszego wśród nocnych ciemności. Lecz jak daleko sięgał widnokrąg t. j. w średnicy przeszło pięćdziesięciomilowej, nie było nic widać dokoła. Ani ziemi, ani żagla. Była to pustynia bez końca i granic, a wyspa ta zdawała się być jej punktem środkowym. Inżynier i towarzysze jego w głuchem milczeniu przez kilka minut przebiegali wzrokiem do koła cały ocean. Oczy ich docierały aż do ostatecznych widomych jego granic. Lecz Pencroff, który posiadał tak cudowną bystrość oka, nie dostrzegł nic, a z pewnością, gdyby ziemia jaka wznosiła się na widnokręgu, chociażby tylko tak niewyraźnie jak mgła, marynarz byłby ją poznał niezawodnie; bo natura ukryła pod łukami brwi jego istne dwa teleskopy! Z płaszczyzny oceanu przeniósł się wzrok ich na wyspę, którą ogarniali okiem od końca do końca i pierwsze pytanie, jakie wyszło z ust Gedeona Spiletta, było: — Jak wielką może być ta wyspa? Zaiste nie zdawała się zbyt wielką wśród tej nieskończoności oceanu. Cyrus Smith pomyślał chwilę; zmierzył wzrokiem uważnie obwód wyspy, nie wypuszczając z rachuby wysokości, na jakiej się znajdowali, poczem rzekł: — Przyjaciele moi, sądzę iż nie omylę się wcale, jeśli powiem, że obszar jej wynosi przeszło sto mil. — A zatem, powierzchnia jej?... — Trudno ją oznaczyć — odparł inżynier — jest zbyt nierówną. Jeżeli Cyrus nie mylił się w swem obliczeniu, wyspa mogła posiadać mniej więcej tę samą rozległość, co Malta lub Zante na morzu Śródziemnem, lecz posiadała kształt bardziej nieregularny a przytem mniej obfitujący w rozmaite przylądki, zatoki, języki i przystanie. Kształt jej w istocie dziwacznością swoją chwytał za oczy, a gdy Gedeon Spilett na wezwanie inżyniera narysował jej kontury, uznali wszyscy, że podobną była do jakiegoś fantastycznego zwierzęcia, rodzaju olbrzymiego płetwonoga, uśpionego na powierzchni Oceanu. Musimy zapoznać czytelników naszych z fizjonomją tej wyspy, której dość dokładną mapę sporządził natychmiast korespondent. Wschodnia część wybrzeża, ta na której rozbitki nasi wylądowali, zaokrąglała się w duże półkole i tworzyła obszerną zatokę, zakończoną w południowo-wschodniej stronie spiczastym przylądkiem, który wystający język ziemi zakrył był przed Pencroffem, podczas pierwszej jego wycieczki. W północno-wschodniej stronie dwa inne przylądki zamykały zatokę, a pomiędzy niemi wciśniętą była wąska przystań, podobna do wpół otwartej paszczy olbrzymiego rekina. Od północno-wschodniej ku północno-zachodniej stronie, wybrzeże zaokrąglało się w kształcie czaszki zwierzęcej i tworzyło rodzaj garbu, który czynił niewyraźnym rysunek tej części wyspy, w której środku wznosiła się góra wulkaniczna. Od tego punktu począwszy wybrzeże ciągnęło się w dość regularnych linjach na północ i południe, z wąską w dwóch trzecich częściach jego obwodu wydrążoną przystanią, a dalej kończyło się długim ogonem podobnym do ogona olbrzymiego alligatora. Ogon ten tworzył istny półwysep, który począwszy od wyż wzmiankowanego południowo-wschodniego przylądku wyspy, przydłużał się więcej niż na trzydzieści mil w morze i zaokrąglając się opisywał przystań szeroko rozwartą, nieosłonioną, której wewnętrzne linje stanowiły brzegi tej tak dziwnie ukształtowanej ziemi. W miejscu najwyższem, t. j. między „dymnikami“ a przystanią na przeciwległem wybrzeżu północnym, szerokość całej wyspy wynosiła tylko mil dziesięć; ale za to największa jej długość, od owej paszczy rekina w północno-wschodniej aż do kończyny ogona w południowo-zachodniej stronie dochodziła do mil trzydziestu. Wnętrze wyspy przedstawiało w ogólności widok taki: cała jej część południowa, od góry aż do wybrzeża, była bardzo lesistą, za to północna jej część suchą i piasczystą. Pomiędzy wulkanem a wschodnią stroną wybrzeża odkryli Cyrus i towarzysze jego ku największemu swemu zdumieniu, jezioro otoczone dokoła zielenią drzew, którego istnienia wcale się nie spodziewali. Patrząc z tej wysokości zdawało się, że jezioro to leżało na równi z powierzchnią morza, lecz po głębszym namyśle wytłumaczył inżynier towarzyszom swoim, że to małe zwierciadło wody musiało rozpościerać się na wysokości około trzystu stóp, gdyż kotlina jego była tylko dalszym ciągiem płaszczyzny wybrzeża. — Zatem woda w tem jeziorze powinna być słodką? — zagadnął Pencroff. — Oczywiście, gdyż zasilają je wody spływające z tej góry — odparł inżynier. — Widzę małą rzeczkę wpadającą do niego — rzekł Harbert wskazując na wąski strumień, którego źródło musiało wytryskać w jednem z bocznych pasm na zachodzie. — W samej rzeczy — rzekł Cyrus — a ponieważ strumień ten zasila jezioro, musi zatem istnieć od strony morza odpływ, którędy odchodzi zbyteczna woda. Przekonamy się o tem z powrotem. Ta mała dość kręta nić wody i rzeka dawniej już znana, stanowiły hydrograficzną część wyspy, przynajmniej tak przedstawiała się ona oczom naszych badaczy. Łatwo jednak być mogło, że pomiędzy masami drzew, które na obu ogniskach wyspy zgęszczały się w bór nieprzejrzany, inne jeszcze strumienie wpływały do morza. A nawet sądząc po żyzności okolicy i wspaniałych okazach roślinności właściwej strefom umiarkowanym, było to bardzo prawdopodobnem. Natomiast w stronie północnej wyspy nie było śladu wody płynącej; bagnista część wyspy w stronie północno-wschodniej posiadała może wodę stojącą, lecz na tem koniec; zresztą same wydmy, sam piasek, sucha jałowość żywo odbijająca od bujnej żyzności charakteryzującej większą część wyspy. Wulkan nie zajmował środkowej części wyspy. Przeciwnie wznosił się w stronie północno-zachodniej i zdawał tworzyć granicę między obiema strefami. W stronie południowo-zachodniej i południowo-wschodniej pierwsze schody poprzecznych pasm góry ginęły wśród mas zieloności. Natomiast na północ można było przejrzeć okiem ich rozliczne rozgałęzienia, konające zwolna wśród piaszczystej równiny. Z tej to właśnie strony, w czasach wybuchów wulkanu, potoki lawy utorowały sobie były drogę, a szerokie pasmo zastygłych pokładów lawy, ciągnęło się aż do owej wąskiej paszczęki, które w północno-wschodniej stronie tworzyła zatokę. Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego stali tak blisko godzinę na szczycie góry. Przed ich oczyma rozstaczała się cała wyspa, niby plan wykonany w płaskorzeźbie ze swemi rozmaitemi kolorami, z których zielony oznaczał lasy, żółty piasek, a błękitny wodę. Ogarniali ją wzrokiem całą, i tylko ta ziemia ukryta pod zielonemi gąszczami, kotliny dolin cienistych i wnętrze czeluści u stóp wulkanu, uszły ich badawczemu spojrzeniu. Pozostawało jeszcze do rozwiązania ważne pytanie, które w szczególniejszy sposób miało wpłynąć na przyszły los rozbitków. Czy wyspa ta była zamieszkałą, czy też nie? Pytanie to postawił korespondent i zdawało się że można już było odpowiedzieć na nie przecząco, po tak szczegółowem zbadaniu rozmaitych okolic wyspy. Nie było nigdzie znać śladu ręki ludzkiej. Nigdzie osady, nigdzie samotnego szałasu, ani rybołowni — na wybrzeżu. Nigdzie dym nie wznosił się w niebo i nie zdradzał obecności istot ludzkich. Prawda, że przestrzeń prawie trzystumilowa oddzielała rozbitków naszych od ostatecznych krańców wyspy, t. j. od owego ogona ciągnącego się w kierunku południowo-zachodnim i nawet oczom Pencroffa trudnoby przyszło dostrzedz w tem oddaleniu mieszkań ludzkich. Nie podobna było także podnieść tej zasłony z bujnej zieloności, która pokrywała trzy czwarte części wyspy, i przekonać się, czyli nie użyczała schronienia ludzkim osadom. Lecz w ogólności mieszkańce wysp rozsianych po Oceanie osiedlają się raczej na wybrzeżach morza, a wybrzeże zdawało się zupełnie odludnem. Aż do blizszego zbadania tej kwesji można było przypuszczać, że wyspa była niezamieszkałą. Lecz czy była zwiedzaną przynajmniej czasowo przez mieszkańców wysp sąsiednich? Na to pytanie trudno było odpowiedzieć. W okół w pięćdziesięciu milowym promieniu łatwo mogły przepłynąć i czółenka Malajczyków i duże łodzie z jednej kłody wydrążonej, jakiemi się posługują Polinezowie. Wszystko zależało więc od położenia wyspy i od tego, czy była samotną wśród Oceanu, lub też mniej lub bardziej zbliżoną do któregoś z archipelagów. Czy potrafiłby Cyrus bez żadnych instrumentów, obliczyć jej położenie tak co do stopnia szerokości, jak i długości geograficznej? Byłoby to bardzo trudne. W tej wąpliwości zdawało się właściwem przedsięwziąć niektóre środki ostrożności przeciw możliwemu najazdowi dzikich krajowców. Na tem zakończono obserwację wyspy, rzucono jej kształt, oceniono jej wypukłość, obliczono mniej więcej jej rozległość, rozpoznano jej stronę hydrograficzną i orograficzną. Położenie lasów i równin oznaczone zostało tylko ogólnikowo na mapie, którą wykonał korespondent. Nie pozostawało nic, jak tylko spuścić się znów na dół po stokach góry i przedsięwziąć szczegółowe zbadanie płodów tej ziemi, pod trojakim względem: mineralnym, roślinnym i zwierzęcym. Lecz zanim Cyrus Smith dał towarzyszom swoim znak do odwrotu, odezwał się do nich, swym głosem łagodnym i poważnym, w następujące słowa: — Oto jest, przyjaciele moi, mały płatek ziemi, na który wyrzuciła nas ręka Wszechmocnego. Tu mamy żyć, i może długo żyć. A może też przybędzie nam jaka pomoc niespodziewana, jeśliby statek jaki przypadkiem... Powiadam „przypadkiem,“ gdyż wyspa ta jest zbyt małoznaczną; nie posiada nawet przystani, któraby służyć mogła statkom za miejsce wypoczynku, i obawiam się, by nie była położoną zbyt daleko od szlaków zwykle uczęszczanych, t. j. albo zanadto na południe od drogi, którą płyną okręta zwiedzające archipelag Cichego Oceanu, albo też zbyt na północ od szlaku, którym udają się statki w drodze do Australji, przebywszy przylądek Horna. Nie chcę bynajmniej taić przed wami położenia... — Masz słuszność kochany Cyrusie, odparł żywo korespondent. Masz do czynienia z mężami, którzy ufają tobie, ty zaś możesz liczyć na nich. — Prawda-ż to, przyjaciele moi? — Będę panu we wszystkim posłusznym, panie Cyrus, ozwał się Harbert, chwytając dłoń inżyniera. — Tyś moim panem, zawsze i wszędzie zawołał Nab. — Co do mnie, rzekł marynarz, niech się nie nazywam Pencroff, jeślibym kiedykolwiek miał się wyłamywać od czego, i jeśli pan sobie tego życzysz, panie Smith, zrobimy z tej wyspy małą Amerykę! Pobudujemy w niej miasta, wystawimy koleje żelazne, urządzimy telegrafy pewnego pięknego poranku, gdy już wyglądać będzie jak się należy, zagospodarowaną, wycywilizowaną, pójdziemy złożyć ją w darze rządowi Zjednoczonych Stanów! Jedno sobie tylko wymawiam. — Cóż takiego? zapytał korespondent. — Oto, ażebyśmy się nie uważali więcej za robotników, lecz za kolonistów, którzy przybyli osiedlić się na tej wyspie! Cyrus Smith nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu i wniosek marynarza został przyjęty. Poczem podziękował inżynier towarzyszom swoim za ich zaufanie i dodał, że liczy na ich energję i na pomoc nieba. — A teraz, wracajmy do „dymników!“ zawołał Pencroff. — Chwilkę jeszcze cierpliwości, przyjaciele moi, rzekł inżynier. Należałoby zdaniem mojem, dać jakąś nazwę tej wyspie, podobnie jak jej przylądkom, zatokom i strumieniom, które leżą przed nami. — Bardzo dobrze, rzekł korespondent. To nam na przyszłość ułatwi porozumiewanie się między sobą co do miejscowości. — W samej rzeczy, rzekł marynarz, to także coś znaczy, jeśli można powiedzieć, dokąd się idzie lub zkąd przychodzi. Wtedy się wie przynajmniej, że się gdzieś jest. — W „dymnikach“ naprzykład, rzekł Harbert. — Prawda! odparł Pencroff. Z tą nazwą, już nam było wygodniej, i mnie ona samemu przyszła do głowy. Czy zachowamy pierwszej naszej siedzibie miano „dymników,“ panie Cyrus? — Dobrze Pencroff, ponieważ tyś ją tak ochrzcił. — Brawo! Co się tyczy innych miejsc, to nic łatwiejszego, ciągnął dalej marynarz, który był w werwie. Ponazywajmy je tak, jak to czynili Robinsony, o których Herbert czytał mi tyle historyj: „zatoką Opatrzności,“ przylądkiem potfiszów, „przylądkiem zawiedzionej nadziei!... — Albo lepiej oznaczamy je nazwiskami p. Smitha, p. Spiletta, Naba!... — Mojem nazwiskiem! zawołał Nab, wyszczerzając swe białe lśniące zęby. — Czemu nie? odparł Pencroff. „Przystań Naba“ to brzmi wybornie! Albo „przylądek Gedeona“... — Jabym wolał nazwy zapożyczone od naszej ojczyzny, rzekł korespondent, oneby nam przypominały Amerykę. — Zgadzam się na to, ozwał się Cyrus Smith, lecz tylko co do miejsc i punktów główniejszych, co do zatok lub jezior. Nazwijmy n. p. tę dużą zatokę na wschodzie „zatoką Stanów Zjednoczonych,“ a to szerokie wcięcie na południu zatoką „Waszyngtona,“ górę na której obecnie stoimy „górą Franklina,“ jezioro które się przed nami rozpościera, „jeziorem Granta,“ nic lepszego, moi przyjaciele. Nazwy te przypominać nam będą ojczyznę naszą i wielkich naszych współobywateli, którzy ją wsławili; ale dla rzek, przystani i przylądków, które ztąd widzimy, obierzmy raczej nazwy, któreby nam przypominały ich kształt szczególniejszy. Nazwy takie silniej wdrożą się nam w pamięć i będą zarazem praktyczniejsze. Kształt samej wyspy jest zbyt dziwaczny, ażebyśmy mogli dać jej jaką nazwę obrazową. Co się tyczy potoków, których jeszcze nie znamy, rozmaitych części lasu, które zwiedzimy później, przystani, które poodkrywamy w przyszłości, będziemy je chrzcić w miarę, jak je będziemy poznawali. Zgoda przyjaciele? Wniosek inżyniera został jednomyślnie przyjęty. Przed ich oczyma leżała cała wyspa, rozciągnięta jak mapa jeograficzna. Nie pozostawało nic, jak tylko pooznaczać nazwiskami wszystkie te kąty wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne, wszystkie wklęsłości i wypukłości. Gedeon Spilett miał wszystkie te nazwy po kolei spisywać i tym sposobem miała być oznaczoną cała nomenklatura jeograficzna wyspy. Naprzód nazwano obie zatoki i górę, wedle propozycji inżyniera, „zatoką Stanów Zjednoczonych,“ „zatoką Waszyngtona“ i „górą Franklina.“ — A teraz — ozwał się korespondent — zaproponowałbym nazwać ten półwysep, który się ciągnie w południowo-zachodniej stronie wyspy, „półwyspem węża“ a ogon zakręcony na jego końcu „przylądkiem jaszczurczym,“ bo zaprawdę wygląda jak ogon jaszczurki. — Zgoda — rzekł inżynier. — Teraz ten drugi koniec wyspy — rzekł Harbert, tę zatokę tak dziwnie podobną do rozwartej szczęki, nazwijmy „zatoką rekinów.“ — Brawo! — zawołał Pencroff — ażeby uzupełnić obraz, nazwijmy obie części tej szczęki „przylądkiem dwóch szczęk.“ — Ależ tam są dwa przylądki — zauważył korespondent. — Więc dobrze! — odparł Pencroff — będziemy mieli „przylądek górnej szczęki północny“ i „przylądek dolnej szczęki.“ — Jużem je zanotował — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Pozostaje jeszcze ochrzcić róg południowo-wschodniego krańca wyspy — rzekł Pencroff. — To znaczy koniec „zatoki Stanów Zjednoczonych?“ — zapytał Harbert. — „Przylądek ostrego szpona“ — zawołał w tej chwili Nab, który chciał także zostać chrzestnym ojcem jakiego kawałka swej nowej ojczyzny. I w istocie udało się Nabowi wynaleźć doskonałą nazwę, przylądek ten bowiem przedstawiał wyraźnie olbrzymie szpony fantastycznego zwierzęcia, którego obrazem była ta dziwnego kształtu wyspa. Pencroff nie posiadał się z radości, że wszystko szło tak wybornie, i wkrótce z podnieconych wyobraźni naszych „wyspiarzy“ wysnuły się następujące nazwy: Rzekę, która dostarczała osadnikom wody do picia i niedaleko której spadł był balon, nazwano „Dziękczynną“ — jako akt podzięki dla Opatrzności. Wysepkę, na którą najpierw wyrzuceni zostali, przezwali „wysepką wybawienia.“ Terasę rozpościerającą się na szczycie ściany granitowej, ponad „dymnikami,“ skąd był widok na dużą zatokę, ochrzcili mianem „wielkiej terasy.“ Wreszcie owe nieprzebyte masy lesiste pokrywające „półwysep węża,“ nazwano borem „Zachodniej Ręki.“ Na tem zakończono nomenklaturę widzialnych i znanych części wyspy, którą miano uzupełniać w miarę nowych odkryć. Co się tyczy czterech kierunków astronomicznych, inżynier oznaczył takowe w przybliżeniu podług wysokości i położenia słońca, z czego się okazało, że „zatoka Stanów Zjednoczonych“ i „Wielka terasa“ leżały na wschodzie. Nazajutrz jednak spodziewał się Cyrus, stwierdziwszy wprzód punktualnie godzinę wschodu i zachodu słońca, a następnie zdjąwszy jego położenie w połowie czasu między wschodem a zachodem, oznaczyć dokładnie północną stronę wyspy, z powodu bowiem, że wyspa ta leżała na południowej półkuli świata, słońce w kulminacyjnym punkcie swego biegu, stało na północy, a nie na południu, jak to się na oko zwykło dziać w krajach położonych na półkuli północnej. Wszystko było już ukończone i wyspiarze nasi mieli właśnie spuszczać się na dół z „góry Franklina“ i wracać do „dymników,“ gdy nagle zawołał Pencroff: — Ależ to z nas roztrzepańce nie lada! — A to czemu? — zapytał Gedeon Spilett który właśnie schował był swoje notatki, gotów do drogi. — A wyspa? Jakto! wszak zapomnieliśmy ją ochrzcić! Harbert zaproponował, ażeby przezwać ją nazwiskiem inżyniera, a reszta kolegów byłaby niezawodnie przyklasnęła temu wnioskowi, gdyby Cyrus Smith nie był się odezwał: — Nazwijmy ją imieniem wielkiego naszego obywatela, który walczy właśnie w obronie jedności amerykańskiej! Nazwijmy ją wyspą Lincolna! Trzy głośne „hurra!“ odpowiedziało na tę propozycję inżyniera. Tego wieczora, zanim ułożyli się do snu, gwarzyli nowi osadnicy o swej oddalonej ojczyźnie. Rozmawiali o tej straszliwej wojnie, która ją zlała krwi potokami; wierzyli silnie, że Stany Południowe wkrótce zostaną pokonane, a sprawa Północy, sprawa święta i sprawiedliwa, odniesie tryumf, dzięki Grantowi i Lincolnowi! Działo się to 30. marca 1865 roku i rozbitki nasi nie domyślali się wcale, że w sześć dni później, miała się spełnić w Waszyngtonie zbrodnia straszliwa i że w sam Wielki Piątek Abraham Lincoln miał zginąć od kuli dzikiego fanatyka....